


Everlastingly

by StraightForEren



Series: S/L/C/E [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Sasha Blouse, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightForEren/pseuds/StraightForEren
Summary: The room used to be decorated with the laughter and voices of the 3 people he appreciated the most. And deep down, deep under the walls he tended to build around himself, he knew that they were still the people he appreciated most, loved the most.But neither the voices nor the laughter were decorating the room anymore.-Or, alternatively: An overdramatic, short oneshot I wrote a lot of time ago. 4 idiots being unable to accept their feelings. That's the oneshot.
Relationships: Connie Springer/Eren Yeager, Levi/Connie Springer, Levi/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Levi, Sasha Blouse/Levi/Connie Springer/Eren Yeager
Series: S/L/C/E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Everlastingly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello😄!!
> 
> This is another short Sasha/Levi/Connie/Eren fanfic. It's happening during a random point at canon. This doesn't have too much plot, so it doesn't matter when.
> 
> It's canon divergence, since;
> 
> • None of the characters involved are under the age of 19. You can imagine otherwise, but my intentions weren't those haha ^^  
> • Sasha is blind. And there's other injures involved.
> 
> This is all I had to say. Hope this isn't too bad. I'm still amateur😄.
> 
> 💚💙.

Sasha woke up from a long, bad nightmare. She opened her eyes wide. When she did, she found absolute nothingness, complete darkness. An almost nostalgic feeling ran throughout her body in the form of chills, memories of the last years passing in seconds through her mind. Oh, how had she missed the colors, the shapes, the faces of her fellow recruits... but she knew she would never get any of those back.

So she sat up in her bed and took a long, barely audible breath.

Almost immediately, she heard someone beside her wake up agitated. Connie. He, no matter what happened, was always next to her bed, sitting on a rocking chair, sound asleep.

At first, when Sasha had _just_ lost her vision, it had been quite difficult for both of them to live that way, together.

Connie didn't wake up when Sasha needed him, and Sasha didn't want to be helped by him. She was too wrapped up with the pain of her loss. But, over the months, he learned to wake up immediately at the mere sound of her voice, and she learned to let herself be accompanied by someone.

And so she said,

"Why are you here? You had told me the chair was uncomfortable..." Her voice sounded rough and hoarse from just waking up, but it had remained with a hint of softness and sweetness, something usual from her.

"Good afternoon to you too, I'm _fine_ , how have you been?" He retorted in a sarcastic, yet friendly tone.

She snickered softly and started to get up with the help of her friend, who guided her through the room, both walking towards the door in a slow rhythm.

And as they both left the room, only accompanied by the sound of crickets coming from the windows, Sasha found herself wondering whether to ask a question or not.

They walked through the halls in silence, until;

"Um... Connie?"

"If you're gonna ask if _he's_ alright, yeah, he told me to let you know he's getting better."

"How so? Did the pain lessen?" Her characteristic interest for her captain's health was quite notorious in her tone, her mind completely going over Connie's annoyed voice.

Before he can continue answering his friend's innocent questions, he guides Sasha into the mess hall of the HQ and lets out a loud sigh once he gets her to sit down (Sasha wouldn't sit until he answered her questions).

"I will get you what we had for lunch while you were asleep, okay?"

" _Connie_ " She pronounced, her dangerous tone alerting him of her possible (inminent) anger in case he didn't satisfy her with the information she wanted about her captain soon enough.

So he just groaned and looked for all the patience he had inside his body, desperately hoping she would give up.

She didn't.

"You know what? Eat this plate and I'll take you to his room so you can ask him yourself."

And the little gasp Sasha let out sounded _so happy_. He almost felt jealous for being unable to make her feel as delighted by himself. _But this is not the time for stupid selfish feelings_ , he reminded himself, as he remembered how terrible voicing those feelings had ended up for Jean, when both him and Sasha had a fight last month.

He shook his head and gave Sasha a look.

"You- _You already finished_?"

"I was hungry." She said, with her innocent voice and a shrug.

" _I_ _noticed_ _..._ " He muttered, taking the plate to the kitchen.

\---------  
_Knock knock._

Connie knocked on the door a few times, reluctant, unhappy, but he did it anyway. The love he felt for Sasha was stronger than any detachment he could feel for Levi.

He could feel her sweet friend under his arm jumping with joy, excited like a child in a candy store. And as he held her, he couldn't help but sigh sadly to himself. Memories of the night Sasha lost her vision were still adrift, traveling throughout his mind. He could still faintly hear her desperate voice, filled with pain, as she realized her loss.

He could still feel Sasha's trembling body on his fingertips as he tried to comfort her crying. He, before anyone else had been there. Jean had been there. Mikasa, Armin, _Eren_ , they had all been there. All but one person, Levi.

 _He_ was never there. And yet, Sasha kept her love, her desire to see him, her attachment, and it was once more clear in her excitement that night. Ymir had commented, her feelings were almost automatic, as if they had been programmed to be attracted at each other.

 _Knock_ _knock_ _bitch_ _ffs_ _open_ _up._

He knocked again, this time accompanied by his voice.

"Eren, open the door, for fuck's sake, it's been an hour!"

And he heard an audibly annoyed voice come from inside the room retort:

"It's been a _minute_ , Connie, I just can't find the key,"

Sasha sighed, amused, and her voice sounded lovely, so, so lovely.

They heard the latch move, almost forcefully, along with Eren's unique voice, as he forced the door open slowly;

"Connie, _my dearest_ ," His sarcasm was very much felt in his tone, yet, it still sounded slightly sincere, and the way that it made Connie's body tremble scared him to the core. "I didn't expect you to come here, did you come here to see me, _darling_?" He continued to speak like that, until he finally open the door completely and saw Sasha.

" _Oh_."

"Hey there," Sasha spoke, her voice sounding excited, accompanied by her characteristic smile.

She spread her arms out in anticipation of a hug from Eren, which she received immediately. They both sighed, intertwined, until he spoke.

"Connie has kept you caged away from me, huh?" And Connie just rolled his eyes and laughed softly.

"Well, since you have to stay _here_..." She started, referring to Levi's room. "And nobody wants me to come see _him_..."

Eren found himself a few syllables away from saying what he thought, but he knew deep down, that if he voiced his thoughts, his relationship with Connie would be on the loose. It was clear that since Sasha lost her vision, Connie would not speak to Levi even if his life depended on it.

And it was unfortunate, even Sasha knew that they had only just _started_ connecting paths. If it wasn't for Connie's affinity and affection for Sasha being so great and big, he could have been forgiven Levi. But Connie refused to even look his way.

And as much as Eren tried to get them back together, the response he recieved had always been the same, _"My priority is to take care of Sasha, I'm not going to see him."_

And since everyone knew that it was useless to try to get them together by now, Eren simply decided to slowly release his a-little-more-than-friend and say;

"You are now allowed to see Lord Voldemort. Come in," He joked, and helped Sasha get inside the room, guiding her to the chair by Levi's bed.

"I'll leave you alone, say my name and I'll come help you get out!"

Sasha just hummed, and he left the room.

\------

"Hey, _Romeo_ , are you okay?" Eren joked once he closed the door.

"You left them alone together. I am not."

"You sound like Jean, stop that."

Connie turned to look at him. "Jean is always right."

"No, he's always an ass, there's a difference. I left some cookies in the kitchen for Sash', care to bring them?"

He only recieved a sigh and a nod.

\----------

"You don't seem... talkative today, Levi." She teased.

Sasha managed to hear a sigh coming from him, and it sounded so sweet and lovable that for a second, she wondered if she was _really_ talking to Levi Ackerman.

"If you only knew how beautiful you look today."

She bursted into giggles, a small blush tainting her face.

It had been so, so long since they had managed to have a conversation.

Of course they looked for ways of talking to each other, Sasha occasionally managed to dictate some words to Armin, who would write them down on a note and leave it in Levi's room. The notes were sent, gifts were left for each other, they communicated, despite everything.

Everything was more complicated with Sasha being blind and Levi having both legs seriously injured. It wasn't as if they didn't want to spend time together, but the situations were hard, much more than they imagined.

Still, they managed to connect, as if they were programmed to attract each other. Automatic.

And in moments like these, when they could connect their minds more than ever, breaking all the walls that life always managed to create for them, they talked. They talked _and talked_ until there were no words to be said. But there were, so they spoke.

"You do know... you fucked up with _him_ , right?"

Levi sighed.

"I am reminded of that every day. I wish Connie would at least listen to me."

Sasha placed her hands on his (after several attempts, of course), words couldn't describe anymore the things she'd like to say, and she was never the best speaker in this type of moments.

"He still loves you."

"Stop that, no he doesn't. We, you, they,..." He struggled to get his point across. "Us. We don't. We are not connected by love. This is just... a thing. We like each other's company, that's it. He doesn't like me anymore, _that's it_."

There was a small silence, and Levi appreciated the view of his room during that short moment, searching for a proper distraction for his train of thoughts.

His eyes scanned from the darkest corner of the room that the only candle of the place failed to illuminate, to the candle itself.

And even though he was trying hard to stop his mind, he easily found himself unconsciously reminiscing. He wasn't known to be a person who liked the past, but now? Oh, how he missed it.

The room used to be decorated with the laughter and voices of the 3 people he appreciated the most. And deep down, deep under the walls he tended to build around himself, he knew that they were _still_ the people he appreciated most, _loved_ the most.

But neither the voices nor the laughter were decorating the room anymore, and Levi had to convince himself that his feelings did not exist in the slightest. For it to hurt less.

And, sure, Sasha was still there. She _always_ was. There was a time when she was not, and Levi felt that pain so strong in those moments that now that he could, he held her the tightest. She was there. Her feelings were the most impossible to stop, Sasha was always unable to contain them.

But, for the rest of them, that was not the same, and he wasn't sure how long his heart would last this way.

Levi felt his lover move beside him, so he turned slightly to look at her, and saw a smug smile on her face. This all seemed to be hilarious to her.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you said that and really thought I was going to believe it."

He blinked.

"Listen, darling, you can make _everyone else_ believe your bullshit, even yourself. But not me. _I know you_. You know me. We know them. _Come on_." She snickered a little and sighed, placing her head on Levi's now trembling shoulder.

"Sasha, you know I appreciate you, but..." He got interrupted.

"Correction. You LOVE me."

Levi felt like she was straight up mocking him, and maybe she was, but she wasn't wrong... at all.

"I love you." She started again. "And you know that. And even if he sounds like he's kidding all the time because he's insecure as fuck, Eren loves us too."

"Correction. Eren loves _you_."

"That's not a correction, that's Floch-level stupidity."

Levi complained, but Sasha continued.

"And even after all of his..." She sighed, annoyed, "... _a_ _ttempts_ at being mad at you, eventually, Connie will grow the fuck up and talk to you."

"You seem frustrated, let's change the topic..."

"Yeah, no. My point is, we don't have to end this." She made a brief pause, took a quite good amount of air and raised her voice as loud as she could. "So please stop being pussies and admit you have feelings for each other, for fuck's sake!!"

Levi blinked, and stared at her.

"What"

"I SAID WHAT I SAID PERIOD."

\----------  
Sasha had never been known to be a reserved person, or a quiet person, or a liar. Everyone knew it.

But despite being a person that many would describe as _loud_ and talkative, and annoying, and expressive; Sasha was, above all of those things, a lover.

She loved, she loved and she _loved_. Of course she was also a headache for anyone who messed with her, be careful, she'll send an arrow to your ass, even after being blind.

But, the most important thing of hers is that she was honest with what she was feeling, whatever that was. And now she felt a lot of discomfort, so she said it out loud.

"I feel extremely uncomfortable and I can't see your face, Jean. I'm guessing that you are angry but I won't fix that until you speak up..."

"I... I don't understand." He admitted.

"What is it that you want to know?" She asked.

"So like, are you like, into like, a thing? Together? _Including_ _Captain_ _Levi_?"

Sasha sighed loudly. Audibly annoyed.

"Yes, Jean, we're all in this together." (once we know that we're all stars😉)

"Together? Like? Like _together_??"

"Yes. Like a sandwich. Together."

"But like? How?"

"You take a piece of bread, and then another, and then you take some dressing..." She paused. "I'm hungry, I'm going to go get food, I'll explain this to you later."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, all my endings are like this. 
> 
> Love is cruel, but also very beautiful. 
> 
> This barely had a plot, but was it fun? Yes😎.
> 
> Now that I think about it, if you squint, there's a little bit of Implied JeanSasha, but I don't think we're ready to have this conversation lol.
> 
> Have a good day/night!!💚💙


End file.
